slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TarrRancher/Sun x Lillie : The Story
Sun X Lillie : The Story (Part 1) It was the day. The day Lillie would come back. Sun was excited, and sitting patiently on the dock for her arrival did not help his excitement. He had been waiting for an entire year for this day, and yet he felt nervous. Sun's mind raced. What if I mess this up? What if she doesn't remember? Oh, anything could go wrong. Wait... What's that sound? '' ''The distant sound of a ship's horn blew in the distance. Sun gasped. It was here! He waited for the ship to dock, and waited for Lillie to step off. He could stand more waiting, as he spent an entire year doing so. Then, the most amazing thing ever to happen to Sun stepped off the boat. She was just as he remembered, but different somehow. She was a bit darker skinned, and looked more... adventerous, as he would describe her. She noticed Sun, and ran over. "Sun! It's been so long! How have you been?" "I've been fine. How are you?" "Oh, I've been doing marvelous! Mother is much better, and is currently staying in Kanto. The doctor says she's got to stay for a bit longer, but also said I could go back to Alola. So I came! And oh, I forgot, how beautiful it is here! The Pikipeks are chirping, flowers are blooming, everything is just so nice! Have you been taking care of Nebby?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, definetly. " Sun pulls a pokeball out of his pocket, and throws it at the ground, releasing Solgaleo, aka Nebby. "Here they are. They make a great part of my team, and they're super." "Wonderful! But... I've been meaning to ask you something. Can you... teach me how to become a trainer?" "I thought you became one in Kanto." "I tried, but with Mother in the doctor's and me having no idea how this worked, it was very difficult. Eventually I just returned the poor Bulbasaur to the professor and took care of Mother. But now that she's better, I could come back, and I thought, well why not ask the best trainer in Alola to teach me?" "Ok. I guess I could do that. It shouldn't be THAT hard. Hm... first, let's go find the professor. He'll help you begin." Sun and Lillie set off to the lab. When they arrive, Kukiri appears to have been waiting for them. "Alola! Lillie, how you been, Sun, why are YOU here? You already know more about Pokemon than I do, and you've already read Lillie's diary!" Sun blushes, and mumbles something no one can hear. "Professor, I came here because Lillie wanted to become a pokemon trainer. Do you have any starters left?" "Heck yeah I do! Only one, but its still cute! I don't mind if you have him. So... here. Take him." Kukiri hands Lillie a pokeball containing a Popplio. "Apparantly Hau bred some more Popplios as gifts, and gave one to me. So, here I am, giving it to you!" "Thank you Professor! I'll be sure to use it well. Let's go, Sun." They head out for Route 1. When they arrive, Lillie looks hesitant."What am I supposed to do here?" "Oh. We should probably start with the basics. First, go into the grass." Lillie steps nervously into the grass. A Pikipek leaps out at her, and initiates a battle. Lillie sends out her Popplio. "Oh dear, what now?" "Hey, you found one. Alright, to battle, tell your Pokemon to use a move. So far it only has Pound, so use that." "Ok... Popplio, use Pound!" Popplio uses pound on the Pikipek, stunning it for a brief second. It then recovers and uses Tackle on Popplio. "Oh, I see how this works. Popplio, use pound again!" Popplio uses Pound again, and the Pikipek fall to the ground, dazed. "It's weakened! Quick, take these and throw one at it." Sun hand Lillie 10 pokeballs, and Lillie throws one. The ball shakes around, before finally capturing the Pikipek. "Yay! I caught my first Pokemon!" Category:Blog posts